


shit, maybe i missed you

by tinpony



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinpony/pseuds/tinpony
Summary: harry's been working in LA for two weeks, but now he's home
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	shit, maybe i missed you

One of the major downsides of Harry's job was how often he was away. He was finally coming back tonight after two weeks of recording in LA. I couldn't wait for him to come home. 

I glance over at the clock on the mantelpiece. One hour until he's home. There was nothing for me to do, having done all of my work and tidied the house earlier. 

I lie down on the sofa, scrolling through my phone. Unable to stop myself, I go into my photos and click on the hidden pictures, which are mostly nudes that Harry sends me when he's away. 

I slip a hand into my shorts and begin slowly rubbing my clit, as a video of Harry jerking off comes onto my screen. This wasn't as good as him actually being here, but it was a close second. 

I pull off my shorts so that I can properly spread my legs. I dip a finger into myself, moaning quietly at the slight stretch. With Harry being gone, I hadn't done much of anything, because it didn't feel the same without him here. 

I shut the app and click onto the camera, taking a picture of myself and my fingers. I send it to Harry before quickly deleting the picture - I don't want anyone seeing it. 

I don't have to wait very long for a reply. 

Harry: Fuck. Don't do this to me. This is torture. 

Me: Just can't wait for you to come back ;)

Harry: I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't do anything without me. 

The next twenty minutes seem to crawl by. I don't let myself finish, instead choosing to wait for Harry. I pull my shorts back on and head upstairs to our bedroom. 

A few minutes later, I hear the front door slam shut. "I'm back," Harry calls. I don't reply, and grin when I hear his footsteps coming upstairs. I hide behind the doorframe. 

Harry pokes his head into the room, and I jump onto him, immediately pressing my lips to his. Harry flinches for a second, but then wraps his arms around my back. I hold myself up by hooking my legs around him. 

"Hey," I smile, my voice muffled by his lips. Harry chuckles and walks us towards the bed. 

"Hey," he replies. "Missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

"Really liked that photo you sent, by the way." I can hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Harry pushes me so that I'm lying down and straddles me, his legs either side of my waist. He leans down to press another kiss to my lips, and I bring my hands up to tangle them into the curls at the base of his neck. 

"How was your flight?" I ask, my eyes flickering shut as Harry peppers kisses down my neck. Harry hums against my skin. 

"Alright," he replies. "Long." Harry pulls my top off and runs his hands over my skin. He bends down to plant a kiss on my chest. My hands come up to push some hair out of his face. 

"How was LA? Did you get a lot done?" 

"Yeah," Harry says. "We met with some producers, talked about the album with them. There's some really great songs on this album. It was good. Wish you could've been there, though." 

I smile and squish his cheeks in my hands. "Next time, I promise." Harry smiles back at me. 

"Do anything fun while I was away?" 

"Not really," I laugh. "Reorganised the larder, if you want to go and have a look." 

"I'd rather have sex with you, to be honest," Harry smirks, pressing a kiss on my cheek. 

"Fair enough," I laugh again. Harry pulls the straps of my bra down my shoulders and takes my nipple into his mouth. I let out a sigh and wind my hand into his hair. 

After a minute, Harry gets frustrated with my bra and fumbles underneath me to undo it. He chucks it across the room. 

I bring Harry's face to mine again so that I can kiss him. I try to run my hands over his toned stomach, but his t-shirt gets in the way. "Take your shirt off," I say, my voice muffled by his skin. 

Harry moves away to take off his t-shirt, and then pulls me into his arms again. He cradles my face in his hands and our lips clash together. 

We make out for a few minutes, until we're interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Harry moans into my mouth. 

"Who the fuck is that?" he grumbles. I start to pull away from him, but Harry keeps a tight grip on me. "Leave it, baby." 

"It might be important," I argue, softly pinching Harry's bicep to make him let go. "Oi, get off." 

Harry pouts at me but lets go. I pull on his t-shirt, which is way too big for me, and go downstairs. 

Through the window, I can see there's no one at the door. I open it, and there's an Amazon package on the doormat. I roll my eyes and chuckle to myself before putting it on the coffee table. 

"Who is it?" Harry calls from upstairs. 

"It was just a package," I reply. Before I go back upstairs, I decide to tease Harry a little, so I go into the kitchen and take my time making myself a drink. 

"What are you doing?" Harry yells. I can hear him coming down the stairs. His head pokes into the kitchen. "You can't just leave me up there!" 

I take a sip of my drink and smirk at him. "Just thought I'd make you wait a little bit." 

"I can't stand you," Harry laughs, plucking the glass out of my hand and hauling me over his shoulder. 

"Harry!" I squeal. He carries me up the stairs again, tapping out a beat on my bum as he goes. Once we get into our room, he throws me on the bed. 

"Now, where were we?" He pulls his t-shirt off of me and steps out of his tracksuit bottoms as well. 

I reach towards his boxers and dip my hand inside, grasping his cock in my hand. Harry takes a sharp inhale of breath. I push him so that he's lying on his back and straddle his thighs. I pull his boxers down a little, and his cock springs out. 

I lean down and envelope his cock in my mouth, sucking on it and licking a stripe up the side. Harry writhes underneath me as I swirl my tongue over the tip. My fingers fondle his balls. 

I bob my head up and down for a few minutes, watching Harry fall apart. 

"Fuck, baby," he breathes, grabbing my shoulder to make me stop. "You're gonna make me come already." 

"That's the point," I say, lifting my head up quickly before going back down on him. Harry moans, and I feel his hips buck up towards me as he comes. His hands come up to cradle the back of my head, and his cock hits the back of my throat as I swallow. 

I pull off of him and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Missed you," I grin, as Harry catches his breath. 

"Missed you more," Harry laughs, his hand resting on his stomach. "You're insane." 

I stand up quickly to pull off my shorts, leaving me in nothing but lacy pink underwear. Once I'm back on the bed, Harry's fingers play with waistband. 

"I like these," he says. "When did you get them?" 

"The other day," I reply, lying down next to him and hooking my leg between his. "Got them especially for you." 

Harry grins and pulls me in for another kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth, and I let myself get lost in him as we passionately make out. His kisses are hot and wet, our teeth clashing together constantly. 

Harry shifts around so that his erection is pressing against my clothed clit. I can't help but moan into his mouth. Harry grinds against me a couple times to tease me. 

"Fuck you," I say breathlessly, using one of my hands to grasp his bum, trying to rub myself against him. I feel Harry smile against my cheek. 

"I love you," Harry says, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. I look up at him, and see that his pupils are dilated and his lips are swollen. It looks like he's got lip injections. 

"I love you, too," I reply. "But please stop teasing me." Harry laughs and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, before nipping at it with his teeth. 

I whine, and Harry smoothes his hand across my chest, rolling my nipple between his fingers. He does the same to the other, before finally kissing his way down my stomach, stopping just at the waistband of my underwear. 

"You're so wet," he grins, trailing his finger over my knickers. The touch is so light, it feels like it's barely there. I arch my hips towards him, desperate for more. 

"I swear to God, H. If you don't do something to me right now, I'll lose it." 

"This wouldn't be as fun if I didn't tease you, would it?" Harry asks, kissing my inner thigh. "Consider it payback for earlier." He sucks three marks into my thigh, making me buck up my hips. 

After what feels like a lifetime, he starts licking me through my underwear, spreading my legs so far that I can feel the muscles straining. Harry pushes the knickers aside, so that my clit is exposed, and slowly trails his finger down my centre. 

Suddenly, his mouth is on my clit, and he flicks his tongue quickly against me. Again, my hands wind themselves into his hair, and I push his head even closer towards me. His nose is pressed against my pelvis. 

Harry licks into me and holds into my thighs, so hard that I'm sure there will be bruises tomorrow morning, along with the love bites he'd already put there. Harry pulls away and moves up towards me, planting a kiss on my lips. 

"Come up here," he says, lying back on the bed. I get on my knees and crawl over to him, and Harry takes the opportunity to pull off my underwear. He puts his hands on my hips and guides me to sit on his face. 

I hold onto the headboard to steady myself, and Harry nips at the love bites he's left on my thigh with his teeth before licking over them to soothe my skin. His tongue travels further up my leg until he's lapping over my clit, and then his tongue dips inside of me. 

"Fuck," I sigh, shifting around to get comfortable. Harry alternates from licking inside of me to nibbling my clit, one of his hands coming around to grasp at my bum. 

Trying to get some more friction, I grind against Harry's face. I feel him hum against me. Harry's hand comes down from my bum and one of his fingers traces around my arsehole, sending a shiver down my spine. 

I can feel myself beginning to come undone. "I'm gonna come," I breathe, rocking my hips against Harry's face until I feel myself squirt. Harry chases my hips with his mouth, swallowing everything. 

I take a second to catch my breath before climbing off of Harry. His face is slick and shiny, and his lips look so plump.

"You look so gorgeous right now," I say, running my thumb over his bottom lip. Harry smirks at me.

I shimmy down until my face is level with Harry's and lie on top of him. My breasts are pressed against his chest, and our nipples rub against each other. I press my lips to Harry's, and we start making out passionately. 

Harry's hard again, and his cock is thick and heavy against my leg. I rub myself against him, and Harry moans into my mouth. His tongue swipes across my lip, and he kisses me sloppily. Our teeth clash together, and I'm pretty sure my chin is wet from Harry's saliva. 

"Mm," Harry moans, squeezing my bum with both of his hands. He pulls his face away from mine. "Need to be inside you. Right now." 

My stomach stirs with arousal, and I lift myself up, making sure to brush my clit against his dick on my way down. Harry gasps, which turns into a chuckle. 

"Condom?" he asks, sitting up so that he can pull open the drawer. I shake my head. 

"No," I say, pressing his shoulders back so that he's lying down again. "Want to feel all of you in me." Harry makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat. 

I straddle his thighs, and reach behind me to grab his dick. I run my hand up and down his shaft a couple of times before sinking down onto him. I lower myself further and further, until his balls are snug against my arse. I rock my hips to get used to the size - Harry and I had been together for years, but he had the biggest dick I'd ever seen, so I still had to give myself time to adjust to it every time we had sex. 

"Feel good, baby?" Harry asks me. His voice is ten times lower than usual, if that was even possible. 

"So good," I moan, clenching around him. "You always fill me up so good." 

"You missed me, huh?" Harry chuckles, his fingers pressing into my hips. "Did you use that dildo I bought you whilst I was away?" 

"Couple times," I hum, my eyes fluttering shut as his dick hits the perfect spot inside of me. "Doesn't feel as good as this, though." 

"You feel so good, wrapped around me. Fuck, baby," Harry tilts his head back against the mattress. 

"Want you to ruin me," I breathe, bringing my hand up to my boob and massaging it. Harry opens his eyes and his hand covers my other boob, twisting my nipple in his fingers. 

"I will, my love," Harry says. "Show you how much I missed you." With this, Harry secures his grip on my waist and starts viciously snapping his hips upwards, fucking into me. 

"Oh god," I moan, dropping my head down. My hands stretch forwards, brushing over Harry's chest until I get to his nipples. I find the hardened buds and start twisting them with my fingers, causing Harry to groan. 

We fall silent, the only noise in the room being our heavy breathing, and Harry's skin slapping against mine. After about ten minutes, Harry's hips stop moving and he pulls out of me, taking hold of my shoulders and lying me down on the mattress. 

He presses a sloppy kiss to my lips before entering me again, balls deep. I suppress a moan and wrap my legs around his waist, allowing him to penetrate me deeply. Harry starts pounding into me again, sucking and nibbling on the skin just below my earlobe. 

My orgasm comes suddenly, and I'm squirting on Harry's dick. My legs shudder on his back. "Oh, fuck, Haz," I cry, digging my nails into his back. 

Harry fucks me through my orgasm, not letting up for even a second. His hand comes down to rub at my clit, and even though I'm sensitive from my orgasm, it feels so good. 

With his finger wet from my come, Harry prods his fingertip into my arsehole, which makes me gasp. He slowly inserts his long finger all the way in. 

"Want more?" Harry asks, pumping his finger. 

"Yes," I breathe against his neck, waiting for him to slide another finger in. But he doesn't. 

"Beg for it, baby," he says lowly. I whine, wanting it now. "Beg." 

"Please, baby. I need you to fill me up. Fill me up with your fat cock and your fingers. Need all of you," I babble. 

I feel another of Harry's fingers slowly enter my arsehole, and I feel so full. His dick is big enough, but with two fingers inside of me as well, I feel like I'm about to explode. I bite into Harry's shoulder. "Good?" he asks. 

I let out a muffled moan. Harry sucks a love bite into the side of my neck and carries on fucking me, scissoring his fingers. At some point he adds a third finger. 

All I can hear is the "uh, uh,"s falling out of my mouth, too blissed out to care about what noises I'm making. Harry suddenly pulls his fingers out of me, and although his dick is still inside me, I feel empty. I open my eyes, and see Harry leaning over the side of the bed to pick something up. 

He comes back with the dildo he'd bought me in his hand. Using my come that his hands were already coated in, he slicks up the dildo. Slowing down his hips, Harry presses the dildo against my hole, steadily sliding it into me until I can feel the silicone balls against my cheeks. 

"Oh, fuck," Harry groans, using his thumb to press the base of the dildo into me. "That's so hot." 

"Yeah, fuck, baby," I babble, rubbing my hands over Harry's toned chest, desperate to just feel him. Harry shifts a little and thrusts into me, making me cry out. "Oh, fuck! Right there! There, baby!" 

Harry starts snapping his hips again, using his hand to pump the dildo rapidly. His other hand is tangled into my hair, pulling my head back so that he can lick into my mouth. He starts groaning into my mouth, so I know he's close. 

"Oh, oh," he pants. "I'm gonna come. Right inside of you, how you like it." Harry shouts my name, suddenly his hips slam into me and still, and Harry shoots his load inside of me. I can feel him dripping down me. 

He takes a second to catch his breath before pulling out of me. "You wanna come now, baby?" he says, squeezing my breast in his hand. 

"Please," I whimper, my hand coming down to rub at my clit. Harry brushes my hand away and inserts four fingers into me with no warning. I yelp and throw my head back against the mattress. 

Harry thrusts his hand inside of me, whilst simultaneously pounding my arsehole with the dildo. I can feel my thighs start to tremble, and what pushes me over the edge is Harry's teeth nibbling at my clit. 

"Oh, fuck, Haz, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I scream, my hips bucking into the air. Harry's hand pulls out of me as I squirt powerfully, my come gushing out of me. It gets everywhere - over the bed, in Harry's hair, even on the floor.

My body collapses back onto the mattress, and I hear a soft squelch as Harry pulls the dildo out of me. 

Harry comes back up the bed to face me, rubbing my stomach with his hand. "You okay?" he asks. 

"More than okay," I reply, pressing my lips to his. "Missed you." 

"Missed you more."


End file.
